With developments in robot technology, a mobile robot has been introduced, and a mobile robot may be applied in various fields. For example, various robots such as a cleaning robot, a surveillance robot, or other types of robots are developed.
In particular, a robot for performing missions such as guard and scouting has an advantage to be able to be placed in poor surroundings where it is difficult for a person to perform guard or scouting mission and to effectively perform various missions there.
A robot should be able to move in various ground conditions having obstacles to perform guard or scouting mission, but there is a problem that the conventional mobile robot cannot effectively move in poor ground conditions. In addition, the conventional mobile robot does not have a jump function, so there is limitation in use of the conventional mobile robot.